Reward
by Mr. Redfield
Summary: I suck at summary XD


**After saving the world from being destroyed by the one and only Jin Kazama, Lars Alexandersson has finally got the time to rest and enjoy his day. But before do that he will need to meet the lady he met at the harbour that is Lili de Rochefort. He have to tell her that he already kill and get rid of Jin Kazam because thats what she ask him to do so that her father wont have any headache about bankruptcy.**

 **One day Lars takes an airplane to go to Monaco of France to see the tall blondie girl. Once he arrived at at Monaco, he uses the taxi and ask the taxi driver to drive to Lili's home. After hours of sitting in a taxi, he finally arrived to his destination. He was really suprised. "Her home is so huge than I imagine she's like living in a castle or a palace that's for sure. No wonder she seems okay for borrowing me that SUV" said Lars. He goes to the security gate of the Rochefort mansion or palace or something more better than that and talks with the security guard. "Excuse me. I need to talk to with Miss Lili" said Lars calmly. "She needs the rest after she got home from shopping at the mall" "said the security guard. 'Wow she really is a princess' thought Lars jokingly. "But I need to see her for awhile and tell about the 'Jin Kazama' news" said Lars. "Aaah so you're the guy that miss Lili meet at harbour. Okay you can go in" said the guard and then opens the gate for Lars to enter.**

 **Lars knocks on the door of the mansion and an old man maybe in he's 60's opens the door for him. "Sorry mister. Why are you here?" asked the butler. "Oh I'm sorry I need to talk to miss Lili. I'm Lars Alexanderrson" said Lars politely. "Oh you're the guy that miss Lili talked about this past few days. I'm Sebastian. her butler" said Sebastian with the smiles on his face. "I'll lead you to Miss Lili's room". Lars was a bit suprised that the tall blondie talked about him. When both of them are on thier way to Lili's room, Lars asking Sebastian "I'm sorry to ask this, what does Lili said about me?" "Why you need to ask me? You should ask miss Lili by yourself" said Sebastian while smirking. Lars was confused why he smirked like that but he continued to walk anyways.**

 **"Well here we are" said Sebastian. Sebastian knock on her door "What is it Sebastian? I'm tired and I need to rest." said Lili feeling annoyed. "I'm sorry Miss Lili but Lars here needs to see you" said Sebastian. Lili didnt replied and after 5 seconds of quiet. Lili opens her door with smile on her face. "Hi Lars. Its so nice to see you again." "Likewise." said Lars with the smile on his face too. Lili giggles "You can come in to my room. Sebastian you can go now." Sebastian nodded and Lars went inside to her room.**

 **"So Lars, what's with the suprise visit?" Lili asked curiously. "Oh yeah I finally get rid of Jin Kazama just like you asked me to and now the world is safe place now." said Lars. "Really? Thats a wonderful news Lars! Thank you so much! I knew I can count on you." said Lili happily. "No problem Lili. Its nothing really." said Lars jokingly. Lili jokingly punced Lars arm and the both laugh.**

 **After they laughed, Lars was curious about what Sebastian said. "Oh yeah Lili before I forgot. What did you talked about me at Sebastian?" Lars asked to Lili. Lili went quiet and blushed 'damn that butler. I will kill him one day'. "Uhh I just told him that you're so handsome and quite a gentleman and also charming" said Lili to Lars. "With that muscular body of yours and broad shoulder" Lili then daydreaming about Lars being her man. Lars went speechless but he decided to say something "Uhh thank you Lili. You're beautiful and lovely too." said Lars, smiling. Lili stops daydreaming 'He said I was beautiful and lovely. He is so sweet and such a gentleman' "Thankyou Lars" said Lili.**

 **They both look at each others eyes for like an hour and Lili decided to break the ice "It seems that I have to give you a reward because you did what I tolf you to" said Lili sweetly. "Umm no need for reward its fi.." Lars was cutted off by the lips of blondie infront of him. She kissed Lars so passionately and Lars couldnt resist it so he kissed her back. The kiss ended after a minute. "I like the reward like I like you" said Lars to Lili. Lili giggled "I'm glad you liked it" said Lili while caressing Lars cheek. "I feel so happy that I met you at harbour. If not, I will not be here kissed by a beautiful lady" said Lars happily to Lili. "And I feel happy that I met a handsome guy like you" said Lili sweety to Lars.**

 **After the kiss, they both exchanged phone numbers and will be texting soon. 'Seems like my trip to Monaco went well after all' said Lars happily.**

 **In the mansion where the blonde girl live, she also feel the same way "Looks like my suprised visit went well after all.'**


End file.
